gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Banshee
O Bravado Banshee é um carro esportivo de médio porte que aparece em todos os jogos de GTA desde Grand Theft Auto III e compartilha sua reputação com o Infernus por ser um dos dois carros esportivos mais antigos da série GTA. É fabricado pela Bravado no universo HD. Design Universo 3D O Banshee foi introduzido pela primeira vez em Grand Theft Auto III como um carro esportivo de média potência, seu visual é suave e elegante quando comparado a outros carros da cidade e também uma característica existente em poucos carros destes GTAs é que o Banshee tem uma listra de corrida no meio da sua carroceria que pode se encontrar em diversas cores diferentes, podendo ser personalizável em GTA San Andreas. O Banshee foi bastante inspirado no carro da Dodge, o Dodge Viper SRT da primeira geração (1992-1995), uma das características da primeira geração do Viper SRT é que seus carros são conversíveis, quando o Banshee foi feito, ele puxou esta característica também. O Banshee nestes jogos reflete o estilos mais populares encontrados nos carros dos anos 90. Universo 3D e GTA CW O automóvel foi mantido depois de aparecer em Grand Theft Auto III, agora em GTA Vice City em GTA Vice City Stories e em GTA Chinatown Wars o Banshee foi totalmente redesenhado para se parecer com um verdadeiro carro esportivo de média potência dos anos 80, o Banshe agora aparece como um carro coupé, a característica de seu capô grande e espaçoso é mantida e o carro continua a ter sua capacidade máxima mantida em 2 pessoas. E ao contrário dos outros GTAs é que o carro não conta mais com as listras de corrida, com exceção de GTA Chinatown Wars. Só que ao contrário dos outros GTAs, o Banshee de GTA Vice City de GTA Vice City Stories e de GTA CW se baseia em um modelo da Chevrolet, o Chevrolet Corvette C4 1984-1996, em todas as suas características o Banshee é idêntico ao C4, porém só não é uma copia total por causa de seus faróis frontais e sua placa de licença localizada entre os faróis, enquanto no C4 os faróis são de formato retangular, no GTA os faróis são em formato circular. Universo HD thumb|260px O Banshee continua a ser mantido na saga GTA e por isso acaba também aparecendo em Grand Theft Auto IV, uma novidade atribuida ao Banshee é que agora ele tem uma montadora, no caso, a Bravado, uma empresa montadora de veículos que é uma paródia da Dodge. O Banshee volta a ter seus faróis localizados em cima dos para-choque, o seu capô continua espaçoso, e agora ele passa a abrir de trás para frente do carro, o que pode ser uma vantagem, pois se o capô estiver destravado enquanto o carro estiver em altas velocidades, o mesmo não irá se desprender do automóvel. O carro agora pode ser tanto um conversível como um coupé, esta característica pode ser personalizada em GTA V. O Banshee volta a se inspirar nos carros da Dodge, no caso, no universo HD ele se inspira na segunda geração do Dodge Viper SR 1996-2002, mas sua parte frontal é diferente e se parece com o Mazda RX-7. Performance Universo 3D De modo geral o Banshee é um dos carros mais ágeis do universo 3D, sua velocidade máxima a suas aceleração são exelentes, mas devido ao seu corpo grande e seus eixos largos sua dirigibilidade é baixa, se o motorista são souber usar o freio de mão de forma correta em curvas fechadas o carro pode perder o controle e bater violentamente contra as paredes, ou até mesmo dar cavalo de pau, tendo que ter todo o trabalho de se endireitar na pista caso esteja correndo com ele. Sua frenagem é ótima, são necessários poucos metros de estrada para o Banshee parar totalmente, mas se usado de forma incorreta o carro pode perder o controle também, sua resistência é ótima, é um carro robusto e ótimo para fugir da polícia, são necessárias várias batidas violentas para o carro se deformar de forma significativa. Especificações: *De 0 a 100Km/h em 4,3 segundos *Motor V6; *Velocidade máxima de 200Km/h (124Mp/h); *Câmbio de 5 marchas; *1400 Kg. Universo HD thumb|260px|Visão de seu motor em GTA V. No universo HD o Banshee continua sendo um carro bem rápido, suas especificações melhoraram em relação aos GTAs anteriores, agora ele vem acompanhado de um grande motor V8, sua velocidade máxima é muito alta, sendo um dos melhores carros esportivos destes jogos. *Em GTA IV ele é o quinto carro mais rápido de todo o jogo, sendo mais ágil eque o Super GT e menos potente que o todo-poderoso Infernus. *Em GTA V ele é tão rápido que é capaz de competir facilmente com os carros super esportivos como o Voltic, o T20 e o Vacca. Sua dirigibilidade é afiada, o tempo de resposta é bem curto, o que é ótimo para desviar de carros em alta velocidade nas estrada, mas porém sua falta de estabilidade nas curvas deixa uma desvantagem para o carro, O Banshee continua sendo um carro robusto, sua resistência é acima da média em comparação com outros veículos da mesma classe. Especificações *De 0 a 100 Km/h em 5,7 segundos; *Motor V8; *Velocidade máxima testada de 193 Km/h (120 Mp/h); *Câmbio de 5 marchas; *1200 Kg. Galeria Banshee_III.PNG|O Banshee em GTA III. Banshee_VC.PNG|Banshee no GTA Vice City. Banshee-GTASA-front2.jpg|Banshee no GTA San Andreas. BansheeAdvance.png|Banshee no GTA Advance. Banshee_LCS.jpg|Banshee no GTA Liberty City Stories. Banshee_VCS.PNG|Banshee no GTA Vice City Stories. Banshee-GTA4-front.jpg|Banshee no GTA IV. Banshee_CW.png|Banshee no GTA Chinatown Wars. 0195Banshee zps8f85641c.jpg|Banshee Tunado GTA V. Locais ''GTA III'' *Capital Autos em Harwood, Portland Island. *Na frente do Asuka Kasen's Condo em Newport, Staunton Island. *Kenji's Casino em Torrington, Staunton Island. *Na parte oeste do estacionamento de Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. ''GTA Vice City'' e VCS *Ao lado de uma mansão com o logotipo da Rockstar em uma piscina em Starfish Island. *Perto de um edifício azul ao norte do Pay 'n' Spray em Washington Beach. ''GTA SA'' *Ao lado do ginásio Cobra Marital Arts em García, San Fierro. *No estacionamento de Come-A-Lot em Las Venturas. *Geralmente circula a área de Rodeo, Los Santos (SA). *Geralmente se encontra estacionado ou andando nas principais avenidas de Las Venturas. ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' *Gerado em Staunton Island e em Shoreside Vale. *Atrás do Big Shot Casino, Torrington, Staunton Island. *Em um estacionamento subterrâneo em Bedford Point, Staunton Island. *No estacionamento de Liberty Tree Offices. *No Newport Multistory Car Park. ''GTA IV'' *As vezes se encontra em Francis International Airport. *Geralmente é gerado em Alderney City, Middle Park, City Hall, Castle Gardens, The Exchange, Castle Garden City Algonquin, e em Rotterdam Hill. *As veses se acha um em Beachgate, em Middle Park East, Hatton Gardens, Lancaster ou em Lancet. *Ocasionalmente se acha um em Varsity Heights, Westminster, The Meat Quarter, Suffolk, e em South Slopes. *Gerado no meio do tráfego em GTA IV Multiplayer. *Pode ser encontrado na missão secundária de Hossan em Algonquin *O Banshee pode ser encontrado quando se faz as corridas do Brucie, é possível roubar um, mas isso irá falhar a missão. *Encontrado quando se persegue Shon Kikuchi, (Um criminoso procurado pela polícia) que dirige um Banshee. *Aparece na missão Meltdown. *Ocasionalmente se acha em Auto Eroticar *Vários serão gerados enquanto se dirige um. ''GTA V'' *Pode ser comprado no site legendarymotorsport.net por $105.000 dólares tanto em GTA V como em GTA Online. *Gerado no estacionamento de Richman Hotel em Richman, Los Santos. *Gerado em Pipeline Inn em Pacific Bluffs. *Muito comum em Los Santos, especialmente em Vinewood Hills e em Rockford Hills. *Pode ser achado dirigindo na rodovia de Del Perro Freeway. *As vezes se acha um nos estacionamentos de Los Santos International Airport. Curiosidades *Suas estações de rádio padrão em cada GTA. **''GTA San Andreas'': Radio X. **''GTA Liberty City Stories'': Double Clef FM. **''GTA IV'': The Vibe 98.8. **''Episodes from Liberty City'': Electro-Choc ou Radio Broker. **''GTA V'': Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio ou Radio Mirror Park. Navegação de:Banshee en:Banshee es:Banshee fi:Banshee fr:Banshee nl:Banshee pl:Banshee ro:Banshee ru:Banshee sv:Banshee hu:Banshee Categoria:Veículos do GTA III Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Categoria:Veículos do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Veículos do GTA Advance Categoria:Veículos do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Veículos do GTA V Categoria:Veículos do GTA Online Categoria:Veículos Esportivos